


Aural Sensations

by VampiricFaith



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Mimikaki, Sensuality, ear cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuo cleans Youji’s ears, as lovers do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aural Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, otomegoto! Written for Sweet Pool Secret Santa.

Youji shivered as he rest in Tetsuo’s lap; this feeling was foreign, vaguely reminiscent of something he’d experienced long, long ago, but not in this context. Never in this context.

“You’ve never had anyone do this for you.” Tetsuo, per usual, didn’t state it as a question; rather, it was just information, and something he was indeed right in.

“Of course I haven’t,” Youji clenched his hands tight at the bottom of his shirt, fidgeting it around for lack of anything else to do. “Not since I was a kid, anyway…”

“Ah.” Tetsuo ran one hand through Youji’s soft black hair. “Yes. That’s right. You have a sister.”

The words weren’t exactly comforting. In this position, that wasn’t the sort of thought Youji particularly wanted to hear. “Can we… not discuss her when-”

“I’m putting it in now.” Tetsuo interrupted and went right to work. The small metal scoop was cold going into Youji’s ear, and he tightened up for a moment. “Youji. Calm down.” It took Tetsuo’s verbal reminder for Youji to loosen himself back up again, but he still remained trembling in the other’s lap.

It felt good. Tetsuo’s hand was gentle, dextrous as he manipulated the curette. Stress from the day began to melt away as flakes of excess wax were drawn from Youji’s ear; in fact, every time the curette left, Youji sighed, wishing it was there again.

“You need to clean your ears more often.” The cloth that Tetsuo was cleaning the curette on dangled now before Youji’s face. Youji felt his cheeks darken at the sight; flakes of thick wax clung to it, and he clenched his eyes shut as if it would make it untrue. “You’ll end up with an infection, Youji.”

The cloth moved again as Tetsuo began to clean once more. The small metal scoop soothed against the inside of Youji’s ear canal. It made Youji shiver up and down his spine. “You can do it, now,” Youji’s voice was barely audible, even to himself, and shaking. “I never had anyone to before.”

“You never went to the girls in Akiba?” Tetsuo laughed once, before Youji could even answer. “No, I know you wouldn’t, innocent little Youji.”

Youji grumped. “And what about you?”

There was a slight pause while Tetsuo cleaned the curette, seeming deep in thought. Youji didn’t look up, not wanting to change position, but he could picture that same pensive look on the other man’s face, that one that was so hard for people to read- even for himself to.

“No. Why would I let some strange woman do something so intimate to me?”

Of course that’s what Tetsuo would say. Youji didn’t expect any less.

Tetsuo flipped the curette over in his hand, and used the puffy end to brush off the little remnants of dusty wax from Youji’s ear. What he truly didn’t expect is what came next. Tetsuo slid back on the mattress of the bed, lying Youji down upon it. Youji bit his lip, trying to stifle the giggle.

There was no giggle. Instead, he gasped, as Tetsuo’s mouth approached. His lips brushed on Youji’s ear; shivers went up and down Youji’s spine. “What are you doing, Tetsuo?”

Tetsuo smiled and didn’t answer with words. Instead, his lips curled around the cuff of Youji’s ear shell. His soft lips held it, and Youji’s heart froze. The soft ministrations of his tongue began, caressing the skin.

Youji gasped. “Tetsuo, I-”

Tetsuo pulled away, and moved forward, looking down at Youji, his face upside-down of the other’s. He wore a grin that could be considered mischievous.

“I wanted to hear you make that lovely noise,” Tetsuo replied. “You tend to-”

“Ah, please don’t say.” Youji looked away, a flush on his cheeks, but he wasn’t going to object. “Ah, are you planning to clean the other ear?”

“Of course,” Tetsuo sat up, and tapped his lap; Youji laid in it once more, facing the other way. “But is the cleaning what you really wanted?”

The curette traced the shell of Youji’s ear, and he shivered; this time, he let his mouth fall open, and he let loose a groan.

Youji didn’t say anything else. He knew he didn’t have to.

Later, Tetsuo would accuse him of being stubborn.


End file.
